Lucy In The Stars
by fairytailfinatic
Summary: Team Natsu is on a job and in a horrible accident Lucy is killed, But then Loke (who after Lucy's death became Yukinos spirit says lucy is still alive but a celestial spirit and is in the hands of a cruel master. Yukino, Loke and Natsu set out on a quest to save her (a little Nalu here and there)
1. Chapter 1 dissapearing

Lucy was chatting with Mira at the Fairy Tail guild hall when Natsu came over with a new job request. It was his turn to pick and she knew he would choose the most dangerous job or the one that would force her to cosplay as a maid. But with that unpredictable dragon slayer, you never really know what kind of a mess he could get you into.

"Hey Luce!" he yelled, "how about this one, it should be able to keep up your rent for a while!" he walked over to her and showed her the request. The blondes eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw the reward for the job

"8,000,000 jewel?!" she screamed, if she had even 1/4 of that (which she would get when they brought Erza and Gray with them) it would be able to pay for her rent for over a year! then she looked at the actual job, knowing that if the client was willing to pay that much it was probably incredibly dangerous. But it turned out to just be a mission of taking down an S-Class mage, those jobs are usually tough, but no problem for Fairy Tail's strongest team! The next day they set out on the journey Erza trailed along behind with her usual wagon full of luggage. Happy was upset that Wendy and his crush Carla couldn't come, but Wendy was already on a job that included sweets, so she wasn't able to make it. They hoped on the train and of course, Natsu immediately got motion sick, and Erza socked him in the stomach to make him go to sleep. It took a few hours but they eventually made it to the forest. Natsu (Immediately better) jumped out of the train.

"His name was Zekiel right?" he said bouncing up and down, "Well I'm all fired up, lets get him!"

"I don't know where he gets all his energy from" Lucy said, exhausted.

"Hey Natsu!" jeered Gray, "Quit being such an idiot!" Natsu marched over to gray and pressed his forehead against Grays,

"You wanna go, Perverted Popsicle" he said angrily,

"Gladly, Hothead" he replied hate was fuming off both of them and they were about to start fighting when Erza shouted

"QUIT FIGHTING, YOU FOOLS!" and the fire and ice mage both made an "aye" imitation of happy and ran off, scared out of their wits. Lucy just sighed and followed them in irritation.

The group had been trekking through the woods for hours before they saw some foot prints, probably Zekiel's. they followed them until they came across a cave in which they saw a black haired man with a scar down his face and a staff with a blue crystal, along with a brown haired woman with a gun and blond man with a sword the moment the two sidekicks saw the wizards, they dashed off into the woods. Gray and Erza went after them. Erza after the blond man and gray after the woman. That left Natsu And Lucy to fight the last man who must be Zekiel.

"So these are the weaklings he sent after me this time" Zekiel murmured "pathetic." Even though the man seemed incredibly sickly and almost frail-looking Natsu and Lucy could both sense incredible magic power coming from him "Don't worry I'm a nice guy so ill make your deaths quick" he said darkly, grabbing the staff that was next to him and pointed it at him " lets see how long you can entertain me" he said smugly "Let the fun begin!"

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, deeper in the woods a certain scarlet-haired requip mage was chasing a blond man through the trees.

"Come back here!" she demanded angrily "Only a coward would dare turn his back on his enemy!" at these words the man skidded to a stop, reeled around on his heels, and looked at her murderously.

" _what_ did you just call me" he spat

"a coward" Erza replied smugly, "because you are one."

at this the man lunged at the mage, she doged easily

"My name is Rin Karna and I'm no coward!" he cried lunging at her again, this time she needed to requip into her lightning empress armor to block the attack with her spear

"and I'm Tintania, pleasure to meet you" she said sarcastically, but then her spear cracked. she wasn't angry though, in fact she smiled. This might just be a worthy opponent!

 **xxx**

On the other side of the woods gray was busy fighting the Burnett. She shot 6 bullets at him, but he was able to freeze them all

"Come on!" gray said agitated "You have to be better than that! I cant let the Flame-Brain have all the fun!"

the Burnett's green eyes flashed with anger, and then she began chanting

 _"weapons god i worship you_

 _bring forth the power to,_

 _INFINITE BULLETS"_

Her gun began glowing green and gray was thoroughly confused, seeing the idiotic look on his face the girl smirked

"now your in trouble" she said, obviously pleased with herself

and he was.

 **xxx**

Natsu and Lucy were beginning to run low on magic power and they still had yet to make a scratch Zekiel. He used erase magic so every time they used an attack on him he just 'erased' the magic with his staff. So Lucy couldn't use her celestial spirits at all or they would be sent back to the spirit world immediately, then Natsu just started punching him, though the flames on his hands were erased he was still finally doing damage

"kick his butt Natsu!" Lucy cried out to him. then Natsu did one of the most idiotic things in the history of Natsu's idiotic things. He literally kicked his butt. Zekiel went flying through the air and landed face-first in the mud he looked up face covered and opened his eyes they were bright red and his veins were popping out

"NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" he roared slowly transforming into a beast with scales looking much like the crystal on his staff

"This is a take down spell if you didn't know" he snarled He knew the spell would take his own life and that he may or may not have been able to kill the brats in some other way but he didn't want to take that risk, he knew that they weren't unleashing their full power yet and that they'd be hard to beat "I could easily take you both to the afterlife with me, but i think ill leave one of you to suffer from the loss of a comrade" he said darkly as he looked at Natsu. but instead of charging at him, he turned around and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders, her eyes widened in fear.

"BEGONE!" He shouted and a white light began to envelope them.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out tears forming in his eyes. Lucy just looked at him, confused and scared.

"N-Natsu?" was the last thing she said before the light completely swallowed her up

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu howeld, but all that remained was a crater along with the gate keys where the young celestial mage once was. Natsu grabbed at the nothingness that was once Lucy _"how could i have been so **stupid** " N_atsu thought _tears streaming down his face "now shes gone and its all my fault"_

"shes gone..." Natsu manged to choke out "Lucy..."

 **Authors Corner:**

Fairytailfinatic: so what do you think (^3^)

Team Natsu: ...

Team Natsu: Wut

Fairytailfinatic: You don't like it (T_T)?

Natsu: What do you think?! you killed my Luce!

Erza/Gray: (0/0)

Lucy: (0/0) y- _your_ Luce?

Natsu: N-Nothing

Happy: You liiiiiiiiiiike her

Natsu: DO NOT

Happy: do toooooooo...

Fairytaifinatic: you know this gives me an idea for the next chapter... (devilish grin)

Natsu/Lucy: HECK NO

Fairytailfinatic: heck yes... (grins even wider)

 **Anyway thanks for reading ill try to upload soon, please remember to rate and review!**

 **-fairytailfinatic**


	2. Chapter 2 sadness

Gray and Erza had just finished their battles and found eachother, though they were victorious, they did not emerge unscathed, Erza had a gash in her side and Gray was hit by one bullet, lucky for him, it wasnt in a life-threatining place. "Those guys were stronger than we thought"Gray said to Erza. They were suddenly starteld by a heart-wrenching scream "LUCYYYYYYYYYY!" Is what they heard, the scream was agonizingly familiar, it was Natsu. Gray and Erza hoped that lucy was okay but based on Natsus cry they could tell that her life was in danger. It took them a couple minutes but they made it back to the clearing where they saw natsu sobbing at a crater

"Natsu?" Erza asked, she wasnt sure this was even him, the natsu she knew was her annoying little-brother figure, the only time she had ever seen him cry was when he talked about igneel, and that wasnt even close to this.

"Natsu, wh-wheres Lucy?" Gray asked, he was trying to stay calm but anyone could tell he was internally panicking.

"L-Lucy's..." Natsu trailed off

"Lucys **what"** Erza didnt even try staying calm

"Shes gone" Natsu choked out, Erza fell to her knees and a numb feeling washed over her, she wanted to say something but she wouldnt, she wanted to do something but couldnt No, it wasnt true it couldnt be, she promised herself on the day of simons death she would never let her nakama die again, as long as she lived, yet here she was a live and a comrade dead. She was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts to the sound of Gray screaming

"HOW COULD YOU!" He said grabbing natsu by his scarf "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! ISNT THAT WHAT NAKAMA IS?! YOU, YOU..." ( _"I would wright what he said next but those words are not suitable for anyone and i dont want this story to be banned, thank you")_ even after grays swear-fit natsu didnt even flinch, he just bore an expression that could only be described as dead

"she trusted you" gray said "and you betrayed that trust, its your fault, **its all your fault** " Natsu did flinch at this, not at the words themselves but at the trueness of them, Gray was right he did betray her. it was his fault. "its no ones fault" said a broken voice. The two male mages looked at Erza to see she had been crying, no one was like themselves. The scarlet-haired women stumbled over to the crater and held the gate keys shakily in her hands. was this realy all that remained of her dear friend Lucy Heartfilia? Then Erza did something very few have seen Erza do. She bawled, she bawled loud enogh for the heavens above to here.

 _a few hours later_

Natsu Gray and Erza finally had arrived at the guild hall. how were they going to tell the Master, how were they going to the whole guild? they knew The Strauss would be furious and sad. allong with cana and they couldnt even imajine how levy would take the news. but Grey took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

 _"juvia is so happy Gray-samas home!"_ Juvia thought as her beloved opened the doors. Then she saw his face. It was twisted with agony and sorrow and his eyes were red and pufffy as if he had been crying for a long time. Erzas face had the same expression. But theirs couldnt even be compared to natsus, the spark in his eyes was completely gone and he looked as if a part of him had been ripped away. The Rain woman couldnt bare seeing a comrades face like that so she averted her eyes so she could see Lucy, thats when she realised she wasnt there. _"could it be... no it isnt"_ juvia mentally argued with herself, though bye the looks on their faces she could tell with horror that her original thoughts were true.

"welcome h-" Mira started but stopped smiling when she saw them "what's wrong?" she asked worriedly when she noticed Lucy's absence "where's Lucy?" but she (along with everyone else at the guild) could already tell what had happened fairy tail wizards only bore those expressions when someone was dead.

"is Lu-chan..." levy started already tearing up

"She's gone" Grays strangled voice said

"I'm so sorry gray-sama" juvia said crying. Her and Lucy had become really close after she realized that she was not chasing after gray but his rival and by looking at the complete helplessness Natsu seemed to be feeling now that she was gone she could tell he felt the same way.

"Is it true that one of my children have... died?" said a sad old voice behind them. It was Master Makorov.

"yes... it is" Erza whispered tears rolling down her face Makarov looked down sadly andand shook his head. He couldn't let his other children who were already crying see him. he had to be strong. for them.

"Her funeral shall be held tomorrow." he said quietly before taking Lucy's keys from natsus hand "I will deliver the news to the sabertooth guild and give her keys to yukino" he said before retreatinretreating to his officeto cry like a baby.

 **Authors Corner:**

Erza/Gray/Natsu: so sad *sniffs

Lucy : *sweatdrops YOUR CRYING?!

Erza/Gray/Natsu: *tackels Lucy and hugs her...sobbing WE'RE SO GLAD YOUR OKAY HERE!!!

Lucy:  um... thanks?

E/G/N: *looks over at fairytailfinatic murderously HOW COULD YOU!!!

Fairytailfinatic: I'm sawwy *gets attacked

Lucy: anyway hope you liked this chapter! don't forget read rate

Fairytailfinatics ghost: and review! (I'll try to update soon)

everyone:  Bye!


End file.
